


Be Cool, Relax, Get Hip

by Nervouslaughter508



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Shuri (Marvel), Cassie Lang Is Precious, Dorks in Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Multi, Out of Character, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pop Culture, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, Teenage Rebellion, and comics, its sort of my own universe with marvel characters but elements from mcu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: In a world where the young Avengers are all trying to save the world, pass eleventh grade and that damned math class, find somebody cute to go out with, and prove themselves to the people, two very important and essential questions must be asked- What happened to the Avengers on Sunday night of October and when are they going to be back?
Relationships: Harley Keener & Cassie Lang, Harley Keener & Cassie Lang & Peter Parker & Shuri, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Kate Bishop/Cassie Lang, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Peter Parker & Shuri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Introduction and Cast

**The Young Avengers **

_ **Starring-** _

**Peter Parker** as Spiderman, the Dork Leader (Andrew Garfield)

  
**Harley Keener** as Iron Lad, Big mouth (Ty Simpkins)

  
**Shuri** as Black Panther, Princess Genius (Lettia Wright)

  
_ ** and introducing** _

  
_** Cassie Lang **_as Stature, Rookie and Bean of The Team (Emma Fuhrmann)

  
** _with_ **

**Kate** **Bishop** as Hawkeye, personified definition of awesomeness and badassery (Arden Cho)

**Monica** **Rambeau** as Photon, shows up late and kicks ass anyway (Amandla Stenburg)

**Groot** as Groot, can’t tie his shoelaces but can and will beat you at Mario Kart

**Harry** **Osborn** as the New Goblin, weighs only 180 with his diamonds on (James Franco)

**Ned Leeds** as The Guy In The Chair, the official smol smart son (Jacob Batalon)

**Wade** **Wilson** as Deadpool, super old and super mold (Ryan Reynolds)

**Wanda** **Maximoff** as Scarlet Witch, very salty (Elizabeth Olsen)

**Michelle** **Jones** as herself, is present to offer smart-ass comments and save the day (Zendaya)


	2. Of Sunday Nights, Obnoxious News Reports, and A Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the universe is introduced, as well as the characters and one of the main dilemmas.

Chapter One: Of Sunday Nights, Obnoxious News Reports and A Crisis

It is a Sunday night when the Avengers disappear. 

Sunday nights are usually a time eliciting panic in people. Students remembering that one assignment, men trailing off at the bar, thinking to themselves this is going to be one wicked hangover, women slipping off their heels, sighing and putting their alarm clocks back on. It's a time of panic over tasks to be done and tasks not done. 

On Sunday night, Peter Parker is watching a movie alone while his aunt talks on the phone outside on the fire escape, at ease because he has rushed through all of his assignments so he wouldn't have to do them. His aunt laughs loudly outside and Peter looks outside the window, smiling at his aunt and at the peace that drapes its self around his city. He looks back at the screen and settles into the soft cushions, wincing a bit at the deep cut on his flank. 

On Sunday night, Harley Keener is listening to the radio and singing into the wrench he’s using to fix his adopted father's old car. It’s his car now, and he’ll be damned if he goes down the street in ‘The Auto-Monster’ sounding like his car has been smoking for thirteen years. He stands up, proud and turns to call Tony to check it out. Tony doesn’t come. Harley just shrugs and turns to his speaker, turning the song up. He works into the night. 

On Sunday night, Princess Shuri is flicking through her pad, the dead silence of her lab sending her into the spiral of her mind. She’s so tired, but she can’t go to sleep until she’s finished putting the new model of wireless vibro cords into a 3D digital print. Maybe she’ll eat something first, but she can’t look away and she continues working into the night. Her guards don’t speak, and she forgets that they’re there, forgets her mother and brothers' wishes to join them for dinner. When a guard coughs it startles her and brings her back but it's too late. 

On Sunday night, Cassie Lang is doing the dishes by herself while her mom and Paxton talk on the table, coffee cups in their hands and light smoke furling under the gentle dining room light. Her mind drifts to all the assignments she has due soon and how she was supposed to call her dad but forgot last night. She dries her hands and reaches for her phone, dials her dad. He doesn't pick up, directing her towards his email. She shoots him a text, saying goodnight. He doesn’t respond and Cassie can’t help the way her forehead furrows. 

Sometime after all the events, the reports start to trickle in. They begin, of course, with Tony Stark, the media's obsession. It descends unhurriedly, like a frog propped in water that turns scalding slowly. _ Tony Stark Plays Hooky _ , which raises no eyebrows and stuns nobody because it's Tony Stark. The day progresses. Soon, _ Iron Man Absent During Green Goblin Attack- Where Was He _? gains more attention. Pepper calls him but he doesn’t pick up. Her and Harley check the lab. There's no footage of anything odd, Tony going to bed, and never emerging from his room in the morning. The day goes on. If Tony doesn't come back, (which is concerning and just plain, straight out terrifying), then the rest of the Avengers must have a similar fate. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Shuri is walking around the palace, calling for T’Challa and scanning the rooms and walls. The Dora Minaje calmly panic and execute a search party for him. 

Cassie calls her dad again and it goes to voicemail again. She calls Hope. She doesn’t answer either. 

Peter is surprised when Mr. Rogers doesn’t call asking for a mission report, and when Tony doesn’t call asking if he’s alright. 

Slowly the realization dawns on all of them. On Wednesday the news broadcasters and online news feeds analyze the dates and times, and press the friends and family members to make a statement. Harley fends off reporters walking to school. Shuri listens to her mother converse with the advisors. Anyone missing for over 48 hours is in trouble, damned superhero status. 

The Avengers are missing. 

And of course, crime has a field day with the idea. Spiderman rejects the reporters, swinging away, knowing somewhere someone is undoubtedly taking something they can’t have. Cassie slams her fist on a hard desk when the police send her away, telling her they have an eye out. All four come are forced to come to a bitter conclusion- they’re probably on a big, confidential mission. Shuri and Peter are hardly Avengers, of course, they weren’t notified. Harley and Cassie have to believe that theory, because that's all the hope they have left. 

“I mean,” Harley says loudly, talking into the phone on the way home. “He’s been missing before, and look how that turned out. I’m sure he’s fine. Awwww, no you don’t have to worry about me! Darling.”

The reporters behind him exchange gleeful looks. News about the Avengers and Harley Keener's love life? How good can this get? They snap a few pictures of his back, subtly trailing the teenager. Harley turns a corner, meeting more reporters on the way. He fake hangs the phone up and covers his eyes from the flashes and the overlapping obnoxious voices. 

“Mr. Keener, what do you think has happened to the Avengers?”

“Mr. Keener, where is your father?”

“Mr. Stark-”

-“Missing-” 

“-Where?”

Harley tries to shove past, but he gets shoved back and is lost in a swarm of questions. 

“Excuse me gentlemen, ladies, you have to make an appointment to talk to the princess,” a smug voice sings out, and then a blur of vibrant red and deep blue. Spiderman swings around on the streetlamp before picking up Harley, literally PICKING up Harley, who screams and digs his nails into Spiderman's shoulders. Spiderman fires a web into the distance, Harley jolting back from the momentum. He shrieks again. 

“Calm down Your Highness!” Spiderman yells, swooping into an alley and letting Harley go. To his delight, Harley's hair is swept to one side and he immediately bends over and dry heaves. Harleys' sunglasses and phone fall, his hands shaking. Spiderman pats his back guiltily. “My bad. We need to talk.” 

Harley takes a few deep breaths. “Oh my god. Oh my god. I hate you. So much.” 

Spiderman shrugs. “You used to fly around all the time. How are you not used to it?” 

Harley rights his posture and glares at Spiderman. “That was not flying. That was… falling with style. Whatever. Why did you kidnap me?” 

“I didn’t kidnap you. We need to talk.” Spiderman interjects, already feeling exhausted. 

Harley fluffs his hair a bit, pushing it back and straightening his clothes. “You took a child without consent.”

“Harley.” 

His serious tone makes Harley look at him. 

“Where is Tony?” Spiderman asks. 

Harley throws his hands up exasperated. “You think I know? I’ve been spending three days wondering the same thing, trying to keep the goddamn reporters off my ass,” he motions outside of the alley. “And now you’re here, trying to make me talk as if I'm withholding information.” 

“Did he say anything? I saw him on Friday but he didn’t….” Spiderman insists, not listening. Harley groans, looking up as if he expects someone to come save him. 

“Spidey, he didn’t tell me anything. When he shows up I’ll let you know.” Harley huffs, walking away. 

“Harley, that is dangerously naive,” he blocks Harley from leaving. “Listen. Steve Rogers, Hawkeye, Falcon, and the Winter Soldier are gone. Dr. Banner and Thor are both missing. Black Widow would’ve been in touch if she knew they were gone. So she’s out. Scarlet Witch has been absent from the scene for a while. Scott and Hope were reported missing by their family. And your adopted dad and my mentor is missing. It's no coincidence. They’re gone. The Avengers are gone.” 

Harley shoves past him. “And what do you want me to do about that? Now you want to talk? I can’t do anything about it. Listen, they’ll come back. It's a mission, I’m sure.” 

“How come you didn’t know about it? How come I don’t? I’m a part-time member of the Avengers. You’re his son. It’s the protocol for at least someone left alone to know. Harley, I need your help.” SpiderMan yells behind him. “This isn’t about you and me. This is about the good of the people. Together, we could find them. We could take their place.” 

Harley hesitates. “I’m sorry. I am, alright. But I can’t do the hero thing anymore. It ruined too many things. You know what I mean.” 

Peter wants to just hold him now. He looks so sad, so vulnerable. Instead, he crosses his arms so they don't disobey his willing. “Imagine how many things you could fix Harley! The world is going to catch on. We need to keep up the facade of the Avengers, that they’re protected.” 

“Ask anybody else. Anyone else. Not me.” Harley pleads, facing him. 

“Harley. You are the most qualified person I can think of. The people trusted you. I trust you.” 

Harley bites his lip. “You shouldn’t.” 

“At least think about it,” Peter says, trying to have the last word. He senses Harley pulling away. 

Harley shrugs, picking up his sunglasses and pushing them up his curved nose. “I’ll let you know Spidey. You say you trust me, but I don’t even know who you are behind the mask and tight suit.”

“That’s not important.” 

“It is for me.” Harley steps closer to him, big eyes peeking out over his sunglasses. “That's the only reason you wanted me? I bet that they’ll be back soon, you don’t need to worry so much.” 

Peter cringes at the tone, low and hot. “Don’t say it like that.” 

“What, does your Spidey Sense feel something?” 

Peter takes a step back. “Yeah.” He needs to get away before he does something stupid again. He’s said it a million times to himself, he can’t do this, but something about Harley freezes him. 

Harley can tell Peters uncomfortable and steps back, obviously hurt. “I think you’re doing alright,” Before Peter can say anything he flips a peace sign over his shoulder and leaves. “See you cutie.” 

Peter sighs and leans against the uneven, dusty brick wall. Option one most likely failed. Time to call in the troops. 

He doesn’t know what he expected from Harley. Harley has always been stubborn, freelance just like Tony. When he emerged as Iron Lad, Peter was one of the people surprised that he was such a hit. He was powerful and smart and intuitive, but he didn’t follow anybody's orders. He listened to himself and sometimes that wasn't enough. He had no limits. He and Peter always worked together well. They got along well. Sometimes too well. 

In no way is Peter implying him and Harley dated, or were in love, but there were moments when Peter was not able to resist the big blue eyes that always seemed to know the truth and came too close to something he knew was not good. They were friends, but friends don’t make out in the conference room when everybody is gone. Friends don’t have sex in alleyways after a successful mission. 

When Harley stopped operating as Iron Lad, Peter was relieved and disappointed. They still talked of course, but that's where they stopped. Peter didn’t love Harley. Harley didn’t even know who Peter was behind the mask, and that was what attracted him. He liked the danger, the mystery. Harley wasn’t protective of his identity. He wanted people to know that he wouldn’t tolerate any shit, unlike Peter, who is very protective of his identity. He has a life outside of Spiderman. He has friends and his aunt and a reputation that gives him the closure he needs. 

  
Harley stares out the window.   
  


He’ll never put the suit on, he’ll never join league with Spiderman again, and he’ll never do the hero thing. 

He's selfish, maybe but he's also exhausted and helpless. There are so many more people Spiderman should ask, instead of him. He’s not what the public needs. 

Not after what happened.

  
  


Shuri is not sleeping. She hasn't been for days. Strangely, she's not tired. She's fueled by something- rage, fear, confusion, or the cold, bitter coffee she's been sipping for hours. She has gone through all of the security drives for the day and there's nothing. Prince T'Challa calmly kissing Queen Ramonda goodnight on the cheek and never being seen again. The guards stay positioned outside of his room for the entire night, going to be replaced in the morning with new guards. 

There's nothing there and it's simply puzzling. His kimono beads are still marked as active, but they were placed by his bedside before he fell asleep and were still there when Shuri went to investigate with Okoye. Worst, there was no sign of a struggle. No mess post-fight, no marks, everything was accounted for except her brother. That left only two possibilities. 

"One," Shuri mused to herself, watching the footage again. "He voluntarily left… or two was taken in his sleep."

Her computer chirps and she ignores it, watching her mother and brother at dinner. Why didn't she join them again? Maybe her mother knows something! Did he mention something to her? 

No. Her mother wouldn't let T'Challa go. The people rely on him too heavily. And she needs him. At least Okoye or Shuri would be told if there was an international disaster he was required to attend to. 

Her computer chirps again and she lets out an annoyed sigh, opening it. Spider Man's torso pops up, looking around. 

"Hey, Princess. Oh cool, it worked!"

Shuri rolls her eyes and leans back on her chair. "Parker. What's up?" 

"Just patrolling." 

"Sounds… nice." Shuri says enviously. She would love to be out there, kicking ass and helping people, feeling the rush. 

"Yeah, it is." 

There's a silence. 

"Shuri. I think you know why I'm calling you."

"Maybe. You should tell me though, in case I am…." her eyes dart to the screen, distracted. "Um, in case I'm wrong." 

Peter shrugs, shifting. "King T'Challa isn't there, is he?" He tries to speak casually but his posture gives him away, scratching his neck. 

Shuri's eyes snap to him. "What?" 

Parker raises a hand. "Listen, I-" 

Shuri interrupts, enraged. "How did you know?" 

"All of the Avengers are gone," Peter explains. 

Shuri swipes across her screen, checking the news feed which has updated substantially over the days, eyes widening. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Scott Lang, Hope Van Dyne, Vision, Dr. Banner, Thor, James Barnes, and Sam Wilson are all reported as missing, ever since Sunday night. She covers her mouth. She has been so distracted with what was going on inside her country, she forgot the outside world. 

"Why did you call?" Shuri asks, possibilities swimming through her mind. A thief? A mystical threat? Ooh, she’s been so bored. 

She thinks of T’Challa and regrets thinking that. 

"Look, all the Avengers are gone. That leaves us Shuri. It's up to us to look for them. It's up to us to take their place." Spider-Man explains. 

"Us?" Shuri asks, leaning forward by the hologram imploringly on her elbows. "Who's us?" 

"I mean, me and you right now, but there are some other possibilities…" He rubs his neck, the spandex quaking. 

"I'm in," Shuri announces, feeling excited about all the ideas. A new team. New suits, new equipment, and a chance to find her brother. Help her country. Save the world.

If her mother lets her. 

Peter punches a fist up in victory. "Awesome!" 

They promise to meet up soon and compare notes on the separate disappearances. 

Shuri hangs up feeling energized and motivated. With help, she may be able to help her kingdom and find her brother. 

  
  


Keys. Wallet. Phone. Charger. Extra clothes. Water bottles. Sunflower seeds. 

Cassie locks the door on the way out and clenches her backpack straps as she breathes in the fresh air. 

She’s going to find her father. She’s going to find Hope. Everyone’s acting as he left on a vacation, ignorant and uncaring. Her mother even laughed, saying that Scott's never changed. Her dad is a hero. If he and the rest of the Avengers go missing, it's definitely a scheme. They were taken, by a force that has to be stronger than literal legendary gods, fierce monsters, brilliant geniuses, clever spies, and kings. 

It's horrifying that the world is left unguarded in their absence. 

She pulls up outside of the familiar house she spends her weekends at. There are lights on and her heart accelerates, she runs up the stairs and knocks loudly. 

Her heart sinks when her uncle opens the door instead of looking through the screen door, frazzled in a floral robe and a maroon beanie, tilting to one side. Cassie vaguely remembers Hope gifting him the robe jokingly- "Floral was never my style, but you pull it off, Luis." And she misses her. 

“Cassie?” He asks, opening the door and letting her in. She immediately heads to the kitchen, and around the living room, scanning the rooms frantically. “Mija, it's 12. Does your mom know you’re... “ he points around. “You’re here?” he whispers as if Maggie is listening from behind the door. Luis is scared of Maggie, after that time she found out about Scott and Luis showing Cassie the Terminator movies when she was six and yelled at the two men. 

Cassie can feel the emotions and her eyes wetting, and she hugged him hard, cutting him off. Luis pats her back, easing her. “Hey hey. Is this about Scotty? Cause I promise Cass, he’s alright. You know your dad’s a badass, right? God, he kicks ass at whatever he does. It's stupid how awesome your dad is. My best friend and your dad. He and Hope are going to come back. ” 

Cassie can feel the waves easing at her uncle's gentle words. He rubs her back and she sniffs and wipes her eyes. 

“I’m going to go find him, Uncle. The police don’t even care. He and Hope are gone, and all they care about is Antman and The Wasp. And they’re not even looking for him, cause he’s a vigilante.” Cassie says determinedly. 

Luis furrows his eyebrows. “Cassie....” 

“Somebody has to!” She says pleadingly. 

“Does your mom know?” Luis asks. 

“Maybe…” 

“She doesn’t, does she. Cassie, I can’t cover up for you. Your mama… " He shivers. "Ooh, she’s scary honey. If I tell her you came to me she will chain me to a car and take me down that one highway.” 

“She’ll understand!” Cassie says, following Luis as he walks to the kitchen, shaking his head. “I need to. What if he’s in trouble?” 

Luis turns around. “Then you’ll be in trouble!” 

Cassie crosses her arms stubbornly. “Who else is going? Who else Uncle.” She says, not asking but daring him to tell her. 

“Man, you’re just like your dad,” Luis reminisces, leaning against the counter. “I’m sorry Cassie. I won’t help you. Because-" he drags out the e "-you never asked for my help. You never came over.” He tries to smile but it doesn’t mask the worry in his eyes. 

Cassie breaks out in a smile and she hugs him again. “Thank you, Uncle! I’m going to find him. I know it.” 

“Not alone you aren’t. You have to bring Ant-Toniette." Luis announces proudly, prideful of his idea.

Cassie's grin slides off her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is a little OOC- I'm still trying to figure out how to write proper characters.


	3. Of Road Trips, Horrible Radio Stations, and Mothers (And Motherly Figures)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two of our heroes make an important decision and the other two are faced with difficulties in the absence of the Avengers.

**Chapter Two: Of Road Trips, Horrible Radio Stations, and Mothers (And Motherly Figures)**

  
  


tw blood*

Spiderman zips throughout the city, his excited demeanor gone. It’s three at night, and he’s been stabbed. He’s been stabbed in the flank for the second time in seven days, this is not good. He can feel his body trying to repair it, but it was deep and his head is pulsing with his remaining energy going in two directions. He nearly misses his next web and lands hard on top of a building, groaning out loud. He can’t stand, and the blood is sticky and rubs up against his suit. 

He collapses on top of the tower and crawls towards the ledge. His alarm button isn’t working, because there’s no Iron Man to come and save him and pamper him. There’s no one, he’s alone. 

His eyes make out two bright lights that sends his heart into a panic, not ready to die, not ready to see angels. At least he lived out most of his milestones. He learned to ride a bike. He had good parental figures. He had a healthy relationship. Holy shit, at least he lost his virginity. Somehow.

The thought of Harley helps him, for some reason, because his eyes focus with renewed resistance to the urge to shut them, and the bright lights readout Oscorp.

“Oh thank god.” He says aloud to no one. 

**

“You’re an idiot.” Harry Osborn announces when Peter comes to in the afternoon and sits up in the soft bed. Harry is dressed in a black turtleneck (who the hell wears turtlenecks and makes them look good? Peter’s best friend, that's who.) and olive jeans, sitting next to Peter’s bed with his laptop. 

“I know.” Peter rasps, wincing at his tone. Harry doesn’t look up, he just hands him a glass of water with a little lemon star. Jesus. Bernard, Harry’s butler, is an absolute saint. 

“What time is it?” Peter asks. Harry looks up finally, and Peter notices the bruise on his forehead. 

“Almost four,” Harry tells him seriously, concerned. “Pete, what were you doing last night?” 

“Look, Harry, I’ve got it under control,” Peter says, feeling his side. Harry’s butler Bernard bandaged his side way better than he would have. It feels good, and Peter kicks the blanket off. “You don't have to worry about me.”

“What happened to our plan? You were supposed to tell your aunt, for when shit like this happens!” Harry explodes. “She's worried about you Peter! You get hurt every week, you’re gone- what if you guys could work out some kind of-” 

“You think she's going to let me keep on being Spiderman after this Harry?” Peter yells back. “I’m protecting her, and the city by keeping the secrets that need to be kept. I’m not letting my personal life mix with Spidermans.”

“Maybe that's not such a bad thing,” Harry responds. 

Peter pulls on a shirt and pants set out for him, trying not to lose his temper. “They need me, Harry. I'm what's left of the Avengers.”

“So it’s true? They’re actually gone?” Harry asks, folding his laptop. 

“It’s been a week. I’m pretty sure someone should be around,” Peter says absently. Then he turns to face Harry, confused. “Wait. What's true?” 

Harry pulls an article up on his laptop. Peter scans the title- _Avengers Badly Timed Absence_\- by the New York feed. _According to a reliable source, the team of superhero vigilantes named the ‘Avengers’ has been accounted for as missing in the last three days… no specific time for when all of them were gone… Queen Ramonda refused to give a statement…_ Peters's heart starts to pound when he reads_ Harley Keener, the adopted son of Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, released an unofficial statement claiming it most likely was an international mission…. Avengers are a private organization… Spiderman is seemingly the only Avenger left. _

The only Avenger left. 

***

Pepper must be going through much more than Harley, and she looks great. Well, she looks way better than Harley, who is well aware of his eyebags and greasy hair. She’s dressed in a blue blouse and a maroon skirt, a golden jacket pulling the assembly together. Her makeup is flawless and she moves with ease and grace, expression very neutral. 

“Is it four already?” She asks, and there's the crack in her perfect facade- she’s exhausted. Her voice sounds like its been through hell. 

“It is-” Harley pauses the video he was watching to check the time “- four ten.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Pepper mumbles, fishing her keys out of her purse and opening the car. 

“It’s fine. I’ve had a day too.” Harley says. 

“It’s been a week, with Tony…” she trails off, defeated. 

The radio crackles, a solemn man's voice informing them “...seven reported break-ins, in New York, one of which is in-” 

Pepper switches the channel quickly, which proves to be an even worse decision. Harley breathes in when the familiar song fills the air “... you’re so self-satisfied I don’t need you I’ve got to break free…” 

An image of Tony and Harley listening to the song in the lab that invades his mind makes Harley want to break down or break _something_. 

Pepper turns the radio off, starts the car and pulls out. Her mouth is pursed and Harley doesn’t say anything. He knows better. 

The white noise of the TV static can’t block out the sound of Pepper's sobs when they get home. They don’t block out Harley’s soft words of comfort. And once Pepper comes out the shower, dressed in her pajamas, makeup-less Harley can see, they look the same. They’re the same. 

  
***

Cassie’s previous optimism and motivation, she finds, was misplaced in the fact that she has no idea where to go after she loads the crate into her back and says goodbye to her uncle. Her first idea was to go to her grandparents, maybe they know or have an idea, but she has no idea where they live now. Hank and Jan are paranoid people who change their location several times a month. 

Maybe she should turn back. She’s not like her father, clever and willy. She’s not like Hope, who’s determined and dedicated. She’s just her, a regular average girl from the suburbs. 

Defeated, she prepares herself to face Maggie. Cassie knows she’s going to be deep shit when she gets home. It's hardly five in the morning right now!

Ant-Toniette chirps from the truck, rattling the metal bars of the kennel. Cassie groans stressed. “Chill!”

The ant only increases the volume of her bellyaching. 

Cassie starts the car again, pulling out of the Seven-Eleven parking lot she was having a crisis in. “Awe baby, we’ll go and get some food when we get home.” 

Ant-Toniette does not stop, the sound starting to get on Cassie's nerves. She turns up the radio, only to find an ad. And another. And some boring sports podcast Cassie knows Paxton and Maggie would listen to. She lands on a channel with a jaunty male tone, saying “Welcome back to our favorite Rock Girl hits! Next up with a headbanger, Avril Langie-” “It’s Lavigne, how hard is it to pronounce,” Cassie groans “-What The Hell.” 

The song is familiar. Scott used to make his very own DVDs and mixtapes, full of pop-rock anthems Cassie grew up with. He would let Cassie sit in the front and they would go through drive in and turn the radio up. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,” Cassie sings under her breath, fingers drumming out to the familiar beat. “Love hurts, whether it’s right or wrong…” 

She resists the urge to run a red light- no one’s even on the street- but she stays in her lane, stomach dropping. Maybe there's still time to sneak Ant-Toniette in, hide her backpack, crawl back into bed and avoid her parent's lecture? Probably not. How was dad so good at this?!

“All my life I’ve been good, but now, I’m thinking what the hell, all I want is to mess around, and I don’t really care about,” Cassie sings along, muting herself during the hell part. 

Suddenly she feels her seat being pressed in and she swivels, surprised. Ant-Toniette is out of her cage, chirping still and Cassie can’t help but smile fondly at the ant. 

Slowly, an idea starts forming at Ant-Toniette’s escape. An inspiration. Cassie nearly shrieks in delight, curving the car around and heading towards the spot her father and Hope took her all those years ago. If there's any place she could get started, it’s there. 

***  
  
  
  


“I absolutely agree, my daughter.” 

_ What. _

“We need a Wakandan warrior out there when everything is falling apart. We may not like it, but we depend on the world. And with your brother- gone, we need more options.” 

_ What? _

“Okoye, you should be our representative.” 

_ What?! _

The woman blinks at the Queen addressing her. “Queen Mother, my responsibility is to the throne, not our world.” 

The elders murmur amongst themselves, some nodding and others looking confused. 

“We don’t have a throne with T’Challa gone,” Queen Ramonda says. “We need another Black Panther to let people that we are still there.” 

Shuri unsticks her tongue from the top of her mouth. “It should be me.” 

All of their eyes snap to Shuri as if forgetting she was there. 

The Queen doesn’t even think about it. “No.” 

_ Okay, boomer, _ Shuri thinks, then scolds herself. _ This is serious, no time for memes. _

“Mother, I could take his place! I’ll find him! I was the one who designed his suit, who built it, and-” 

The queen raises a hand. “I’m not discussing this with you when you’re acting like this.” 

Shuri blushes. The elders titter among themselves, and Okoye sends her a sympathetic look that Shuri appericates. 

The Queen sighs. “Dismissed.” 

The elders file out of the throne room, talking amongst themselves and sending her disapproving or pitying looks. Queen Ramonda sits quietly on her throne until they’re all gone, then she looks at Shuri seriously. 

“I apologize Shuri.” 

Shuri swallows. “It’s fine mother.” 

“You’re my child Shuri. I love you more than anything,” Ramonda says, willing herself not to tremble. “All I want is to protect you and your brother- but I’ve already failed at that. All I’ve done since your father died is mourn.” 

“No mother, you haven’t,” Shuri says, kneeling in front of her to take her hand. “You’ve taught me how to use my knowledge to my advantage and to be proud of myself. You taught me I have a voice, even when I’m being held back.” 

The Queen’s hand is cold and clammy when Shuri takes it and makes eye contact with her mother. “I want to bring T’Challa back. And I want to help people. I won’t be by myself to do it.” 

The Queens's eyes glisten but she nods. “I understand,and I trust you- but Shuri!” She calls as the princess launches up to punch the air. “I have some conditions.” 

Shuri dampens. “As expected.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my version of a next gen- Avengers- complete with my favorite adaptions of the different characters as well as who I think could play them if they don't have anyone playing them. (Don't get me wrong, I love Tom Holland as Spiderman but I wanted him to be more aged up for the story. This story is centered around Harley, Shuri, Cassie, and Peter, but will also include many other characters.
> 
> Story can be very serious at times- but also its very lighthearted at times.


End file.
